


A Promise We Made One Year Ago

by chemicalcandy



Series: A Promise We Made One Year Ago [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Dildos, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: They both had exactly 365 days to get laid – or they would take each other’s virginity. Because being a grown up virgin sucked ass, and the first time should be something special, and what could be more special than fucking the guy you’ve been bonding over Star Wars, Black Flag and Doom Patrol for half of the last decade with?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For mychemicallyromance who requested this! xx
> 
> (side note: Frank and Gee are the same age in this)

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

It was like a spell had been put on Gerard. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even hear Frank’s words as he kept babbling on and on, weirdly relaxed and cool about the situation. Gerard wasn’t anywhere near relaxed.  
  
His eyes were fixed on the objects lying on the sheets between Frank and him. They were in Gerard’s room, on Gerard’s bed, the bed they had spent every single Friday and Saturday night of the last five years playing video games or watching movies on. The exact same bed they had made a promise one year ago. And this exact promise was the reason they were here tonight.  
  
When Frank had turned sixteen, he’d whined about how he only ever jerked off and never got to fuck any hot girls. That was before he had come to terms with his sexuality, pretending to be into chicks just because it _had to be that way_ , and Gerard had only agreed because he also had been hiding deep in the closet. The problem was just that they both were weird, sexually frustrated nerds who only ever hung out with each other and avoided any sorts of social situation, which meant they pretty much only had each other. And that was okay. Frank and Gerard had been best friends pretty much from the second they’d seen each other the first time because they both had been wearing Iron Maiden shirts. Those kind of friendships based on liking the same kind of music were the most awesome ones, anyway. Not that Gerard or Frank could exactly speak from experience.  
  
By the time Frank had turned seventeen, they’d finally had enough. Both of them were just as nerdy and nothing less sexually frustrated, just a little more open to the world because they had both come out to each other that summer and it had been the most liberating feeling ever. Still, they were the only ones that knew. Nobody at school could ever find out or going there every day would turn into actual torture. But with the knowledge of them both being gay, and with Frank now being only one year away from being eighteen, they had come to an arrangement. They both had exactly 365 days to get laid – or they would take each other’s virginity. Because being a _grown up_ virgin sucked ass, and the first time should be something special, and what could be more special than fucking the guy you’ve been bonding over Star Wars, Black Flag and Doom Patrol for half of the last decade with?  
  
Well, Frank’s eighteenth birthday had been last week. Gerard was still a virgin. Frank was still a virgin. In a few hours, they both wouldn’t be any longer.  
  
Gerard kept reflecting on what happened the last year. There had been some situations he had literally force himself to talk to strangers he found attractive just to escape his fate of fucking Frank. Not because Frank was ugly or Frank wasn’t his type, because fuck, Frank was smoking, but just because Frank was his _best friend_. He was excited for this, but a part of him was just worried things between them would be weird afterward. No matter how sexually deprived he might be, their friendship was more important.  
  
Frank didn’t seem to worry, though. At times like this, Gerard seriously couldn’t understand how he could be socially inept because Frank could talk like a waterfall – Gerard had experienced him perform endless monologues about why Batman was better than Superman or why there should be a National Ewok Day, but when it came to talking to people other than Gerard, Frank was pretty much hopeless.  
  
Right now, he was sure of himself, though. So much surer than Gerard would ever be about this, and without Frank’s earnest, Gerard would’ve probably canceled the whole thing ages ago. But here they were, talking about fucking each other – well, Frank did the talking – and knowing it was seriously going to happen. Gerard would finally lose his virginity. He’d finally know what it felt like to be with someone that way. Of course he was fucking nervous but god, he looked forward to it.  
  
On the sheets between them were a couple of items Frank had brought along. Gerard saw a pack of condoms, lube and – which he honestly didn’t really understand – a _dildo_. He couldn’t really see how it would be used because Gerard was pretty fucking sure they would be using their own cocks instead of some toy, but hey, at least Frank came prepared. Gerard didn’t know what to expect, so perhaps he should just let Frank take the lead and see where it would go.  
  
“So just to be sure,” Frank said, looking at Gerard seriously as he finally managed to stop gazing at the black dildo on his Star Wars sheets. “We’re not telling anyone this, right? I mean, basically the both of us can make up any story as to how we lost our virginity after this. And if somebody doesn’t believe us, the other will join in and confirm the story. Yeah?”  
  
Gerard shrugged, a smile on his lips. “Okay, sure.”  
  
“Great!” Frank beamed. “My story will be my balcony fantasy. What about you?”  
  
Gerard laughed at that, remembering the time Frank had been majorly crushing on thirty-year-old Leonardo DiCaprio and had told him about a dream he’d had that involved the both of the doing it on a balcony of a building in the center of a busy city, hundreds of people walking underneath them as Leonardo DiCaprio pounded into Frank. Well, maybe Frank should alter the Leonardo DiCaprio part a bit, people believing that wasn’t exactly likely, but hey, who was Gerard to argue with him about that.  
  
“Ooh, can mine be messy sex in a public bathroom with a stranger? And they were really good with their mouth?” Gerard asked excitedly, blushing a little when Frank chuckled at that.  
  
“Anything, Gee! Man, this is going to be so rad. I honestly can’t wait anymore.”  
  
Gerard frowned at him. “I mean, it’s you who just won’t stop _talking_...”  
  
“Well, we have to talk this through. Don’t want this to end in a disaster.” Frank wiped the smile off his face and shifted on the bed, tugging his legs under his body so he was facing Gerard cross-legged. “So. As I said, I bought those things for us… I mean, we don’t have to use anything. Well, we probably do have to use the lube. But other than that… I guess we technically don’t need condoms because we’ve never done anything before? And about the dildo… It’s probably good for, you know, foreplay and stuff.”  
  
Gerard hummed as he also turned his body so he could look at Frank properly. “Do you _wanna_ use the condoms? Because if I’m honest I would like to use them. I mean… I love you, dude, but it’s still a little weird, isn’t it? At least we’ll have something between us. And it’ll basically feel the same, right?”  
  
“I guess,” Frank shrugged. “Okay, then we’ll be using them. What about the dildo?”  
  
“I… I wouldn’t know how to use that,” Gerard admitted with another blush on his cheeks.  
  
“You don’t have to use that, silly. I’ll be using it on you, you just have to spread your legs,” Frank told him matter-of-factly, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
“Wait. I thought… I thought you were doing the, um, the taking?”  
  
Frank looked like he’d been smacked. “Excuse me? Buddy, I’m topping. I thought we talked about that!”  
  
“Uh, no, we didn’t...” Gerard muttered, biting his lip. Fuck, they both were dumb. Gerard didn’t know why, but he’d sort of just assumed Frank would bottom, maybe because he couldn’t picture himself doing that. Shit. “What about your dream?” he supplied hopefully. “Didn’t you say Leonardo DiCaprio fucked your ass?”  
  
“That was Leonardo DiCaprio, duh,” Frank rolled his eyes, giving Gerard a disbelieving look. “That guy’s a God. I mean, I’m pretty great, but my subconsciousness knows when to submit, dude.”  
  
“So… what are we doing? We can’t both top,” Gerard declared awkwardly, wringing his hands.  
  
Frank grimaced, raising his brows as he looked at Gerard questioningly. “Uh, rock paper scissors?”  
  
Being both responsible adults now, that seemed like the maturest solution they would be able to come up with. Gerard agreed, determined to win this, and clenched his fist.  
  
“Okay. Loser takes it up the ass,” Frank stated briefly before also making a fist. “Rock, paper, scissors – shoot!”  
  
For a few seconds they both stared down at their hands, trying to figure out who’d won with both of their hearts threatening to jump out of their chests. Gerard had chosen rock by instinct. Frank, on the contrary, had chosen paper, his hand now wrapping around Gerard’s fist with a triumphant grin on his face, and Gerard had to find he’d lost.  
  
“Ugh, fuck you,” he grumbled, stuffing his hands under his thighs with a pout on his face.  
  
Frank was grinning smugly. “You’ll love it,” he promised with a wink. “I’ll make this really good for you, sugar.”  
  
“Jeez, you make me feel like I’m starring in a low-budget porn.”  
  
“That might actually be where I picked that one up.” Frank chuckled, his pink lips curling into an adorable smile. Gerard’s attention was drawn to the lip piercing Frank had gotten a few months back, and somehow it made him squirm a little wondering if he’d get to kiss Frank today, and if yes, then what it would feel like to have that silver object against his lips. And if Frank would also suck his cock and how that would feel... Gerard felt a little bad for thinking about his best friend in that way, but well, they were probably minutes away from fucking, so he figured it was okay.  
  
“Soo,” Frank sighed after a few seconds. “What… are we waiting for?”  
  
“I don’t know. I mean… have we talked about it all? Is there something else?”  
  
“Don’t think so. I guess we’re just procrastinating right now.”  
  
Gerard giggled, nodding bashfully. “I agree. It’s just weird, you know. I mean, we can’t just start, right? How do we go about this?”  
  
“Well, first we need to get rid of some clothes. And then you… you can lie down on the bed and I’ll take care of the other stuff?”  
  
“Okay. Yeah.”  
  
Gerard placed his hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled it up an inch. They were actually going to do this. Frank and him were about to fuck… or actually, Gerard was about to get fucked by Frank. He didn’t know how to feel about that, but if he was honest, it might actually be alright. There had been a few times Gerard had jerked off with a finger in his ass and it had been really good, but he couldn’t quite see how getting fucked would feel like that. In his mind it would just be painful; there wouldn’t be anything on his cock to make him cum and Frank’s dick would be so much thicker than a single digit. Gerard couldn’t believe he was picturing this, but fuck, this was happening. Oh, god.  
  
“Okay,” he said abruptly, letting go of his shirt. He was getting nervous for real now, his finger trembling. “I can’t- I can’t get naked. It’s so weird, like...”  
  
“I know how you feel.” Frank, who had just started opening his pants, nodded understandingly. “How about this… You stay here and I leave the room. And then you’ll get naked and so will I, but it’ll be less awkward. And when I come in again, we’ll just... go for it. Okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard nodded, gulping audibly. That was far from ideal, but hey, anything was better than having to undress in front of Frank because it would be slow and weird and just so awkward.  
  
Frank smiled at him reassuringly and got off the bed, striding across the small room. “This will be good, Gerard,” he declared before closing the door, leaving Gerard alone.  
  
“Okay,” he whispered to himself as he got up insecurely. He took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop onto the floor that was already covered in clothes he’d worn the last few weeks. Taking his pants off was harder. Despite being a nervous wreck, his dick was sort of interested in the entire _I’m-about-to-get-laid_ thing. It had been semi-hard ever since Frank had placed the lube on the bed, and now, as he had kicked his underwear off and was standing in his room, waiting for Frank to come back in to have sex with him, was growing rapidly.  
  
Gerard had prepared himself for this as best as he could. He’d even shaved down there, feeling a bit insecure about his body, and just hoped Frank would like it that way.  
  
“Gee?” Frank’s voice sounded dull from outside the door, making Gerard flinch a bit. “You ready?”  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Gerard answered hastily. He raked a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, sitting down on the edge of his bed again to calm himself. One hand automatically moved to cup his junk to protect it, feeling bashful about letting Frank see him completely bared. He trusted his best friend, of course he did, but this… this was taking a lot. Frank better not fuck with him. Or actually, Frank should do just that. Gerard just didn’t want him to fool around right now.  
  
“Okay...” Frank groaned. Gerard expected him to open the door, but that didn’t happen, for some reason. “So… how about you lay down on your stomach? Cause I’m pretty sure I can’t look you in the eyes right now.”  
  
“Getting nervous?” Gerard teased when really he was relieved as fuck to hear that suggestion. He actually sort of wanted to see Frank naked, he’d get to look at his ass, so Gerard thought it would only be fair, but at the same time he wasn’t sure how to react. So he complied with Frank’s suggestion and climbed over the condoms and the toy to do as Frank had said.  
  
“Maybe a bit,” Frank admitted, chuckling awkwardly. “Just- just tell me when you’re ready, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Gerard closed his eyes as he shifted a bit on his stomach, getting as comfortable as possible. He then took a deep breath. “I’m… I’m ready.”  
  
Frank opened the door with a jolt then. Gerard held his breath as he screwed his eyes shut, listening closely to Frank’s reaction. The other boy gasped at the sight, and Gerard could hear him gulp, and then he was coming closer and getting on the bed. Both men groaned a little when Frank climbed on top of Gerard so he was straddling his thighs, one knee on either side of his legs.  
  
“Fuck,” Frank mumbled. Gerard couldn’t be sure, but it sounded like he was pretty turned on. Or not disgusted, at least. “Damn, Gee. You got a nice ass.”  
  
“Thanks,” Gerard whispered into the pillow, blushing once again.  
  
“May I… May I touch you?”  
  
Frank’s voice raised towards the end and the both of them chuckled nervously, Gerard eventually nodding and the laughter died away.  
  
“Okay. I’m doing it.”  
  
Then a warm hand was placed on the small of Gerard’s back, making him flinch a bit. Breathing heavier, Frank traced it further down, towards Gerard’s ass, and only stopped once he was cupping his cheek. Frank made a pleased noise and squeezed the flesh experimentally, eliciting a high squeak from Gerard.  
  
“Don’t-”  
  
“Shh, it just feels good,” Frank interrupted him, slapping his ass playfully. “You got a really fucking hot ass, dude. Not even kidding.”  
  
“You’re making this weirder than it has to be,” Gerard objected, but he was smiling. Nobody had complimented any part of his body ever before, and the way Frank was doing it, all quiet and genuine… that meant something. It made Gerard’s heart swell a little.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Frank giggled. “Okay. Now… what?”  
  
“Just do what they do in porn.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t try to recreate some porn scene when it’s your first fucking time, I-”  
  
Gerard groaned. “I mean… just take the lube? That’s what you have to do, right?”  
  
“I… guess.” Frank hummed, and then Gerard heard him grab the lube and uncap the bottle. “Do I put that on my finger? Or...”  
  
“Uh...” Gerard made. God this was weird. “Your finger, I guess.”  
  
“Okay.” Frank squeezed some of the liquid onto his digits by the sound of it and Gerard buried his face further into the sheets. His best friend was about to stick a finger into his fucking ass. What the hell.  
  
Frank’s other hand touched Gerard’s cheek again, spreading it apart so Gerard’s entrance was bared. His entire body flushed realizing Frank could literally fucking see his asshole right now, his fists clenching tightly. Fuck, why hadn’t he chosen scissors instead. Well, having to stick a finger up _Frank’s_ ass probably wouldn’t have been any easier, so Gerard guessed he should just roll with it.  
  
An embarrassing whine erupted from his throat when something horrifically cold rubbed over his hole, surprising him and making him tense up.  
  
“You need to relax,” Frank told him hoarsely. “Think of… think of something else, okay?”  
  
“It’s kinda hard to focus on anything but your fucking fingers, Frank.”  
  
“Okay, think about… think about that one time you caught me practicing how to kiss in front of the mirror.”  
  
Gerard actually chuckled at that, giggling nervously into the sheets. “Okay, that was pretty funny. But- _oh god_.”  
  
Being the cheeky shit that he was, Frank had used the opportunity of Gerard relaxing his muscles and pushed in. Gerard gasped, squirming as he tried to get away from the intrusion, his body reacting without his consent. It didn’t actually hurt, but it wasn’t like it felt good either. Basically it just felt like… a finger in his ass.  
  
“You okay?” Frank asked behind him, sounding breathless and a little lost. “Do you want me to pull out?”  
  
Gerard wanted to say yes, wanted to stop it all and just go back to being Frank’s virgin best friend. But they’d been planning this for over a year. And they both wanted this. He knew it would take some time until his body would adjust to the digit up there, so he shook his head with a trembling sigh. “I’m okay,” he gasped. “You can… you can keep going.”  
  
Frank had obviously used a lot of lube because once Gerard had gotten used to the initial sting, it went pretty easy. The weirdness didn’t really go away though, and being fingered still didn’t feel good. After a couple of minutes, Frank added the second digit, making Gerard wince once again, but getting used to this one was easier. Gerard managed to relax eventually and started to sort of enjoy feeling Frank’s fingers sliding in and out of him with ease. It wasn’t bad. The lube made it bearable.  
  
“Gerard,” Frank grunted at some point. “This… this doesn’t feel right.”  
  
Gerard’s stomach dropped at that. Sure, this hadn’t been too good for him until now either, but he’d been ready to go through with this. For Frank. He hadn’t expected Frank to be the one to chicken out. Just now as it had started to become pleasant…  
  
“Oh,” was all he could say in response. Weirdly, Frank hadn’t stopped fingering him open yet, so it wasn’t like Gerard could start a discussion.  
  
“How about you turn around?” Frank suggested. “Maybe that will make it easier.”  
  
“But then we have to look at each other, dude...”  
  
“Okay. Yeah, maybe that’s not gonna help...” Frank sighed and pulled his fingers out. Oddly enough, Gerard felt weirdly empty without them there, and he sort of found himself wishing Frank would keep going. “How about you get on your hands and knees? That way I’ll be able to… you know, reach you better. Alright?”  
  
“Oh, sure. Okay.” Gerard nodded and Frank got up so he could get in the position Frank had suggested. Kneeling, fucking presenting himself, was not exactly less awkward. But when Frank pushed his fingers back into him, Gerard immediately noticed a difference – Gerard was more open like this and Frank seemed to have better control over his motions, the digits moving in and out of his ass sort of skillfully, and Gerard knew this was going to be not that bad after all when Frank brushed a certain spot inside of him and Gerard fucking moaned, loud and not muffled at all because the pillow he had been hiding in wasn’t within reach anymore.  
  
“I-I...” he quickly stumbled, trying to cover his embarrassment as his cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
  
“No, Gee, don’t feel bad,” Frank quickly ushered, fingers still moving inside of him. “God you- you sound so hot like that. Did I find your prostate?”  
  
Maybe porn had sort of ruined Gerard’s expectation of dirty talk, but if Frank was trying to work him up like that, he wasn’t really doing a good job. “I… guess,” Gerard answered, keening when Frank’s fingertips rubbed over the spot again. “Fuck, _Frankie_ -”  
  
And just like that all his worries went out of the window because suddenly, getting fingered wasn’t weird at all. It was good, fuck, it felt fucking amazing, and the fact that it was his best friend making him feel like this somehow made it even better. Frank seemed to agree because he pressed in another finger soon after, making Gerard moan, and he even stopped caring about the noises he was emitting. His parents weren’t home and Frank and him were literally about to fucking have sex – pleasured noises shouldn’t be something he needed to worry about, Frank was right.  
  
“Does this feel good?” Frank asked, pretty fucking hesitant for somebody who had three fingers in their best friend’s ass.  
  
Gerard liked the way he was slow but firm about it, the way he steadily became faster, and fuck, he absolutely loved it when Frank touched that weird, incredibly amazing feeling spot inside of him. That was what Gerard wanted to answer, what was in his head, but everything he could actually respond was another moan, loud and needy, a silent plea for Frank to keep going that made Frank chuckle and pick up a faster pace.  
  
“I… I wanna try something, okay?” Frank asked quietly. “Please don’t freak out? I’ll… I’ll just start and you can tell me if you don’t like it. Okay? Yeah. I’ll just...”  
  
“Frankie…?” Gerard started to ask, but the next second all he could do was moan again because those were Frank’s fucking lips on Gerard’s ass cheek, his lip ring cold and hard against his hot flesh, making him gasp. Frank was kissing him, wet lips caressing Gerard’s ass, making Gerard pant and lean back into it. And then Frank’s fingers slowed down, got sloppier, until at some point Frank’s fucking lips were right there, kissing Gerard’s entrance above where Frank’s fingers were. Gerard didn’t know what to do or say, he was prepared to ask him what the fuck was wrong with him, but then Frank’s tongue darted out and oh. Oh fuck. That was something else.  
  
Frank slowly dragged the tip of his tongue over Gerard’s rim, as if he was teasing him, tasting him, and Gerard still felt uncomfortable because this just couldn’t be right, but a second later Frank was pushing his tongue into him along with his fingers, and Gerard just couldn’t care anymore. Gasps and groans erupted from his mouth as he moved his ass back onto Frank demandingly, wanting nothing more than Frank’s fingers and tongue deeper inside of him.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, so damn good,” he muttered, oblivious to the words leaving his lips. “Keep going, _please_.”  
  
Frank fucking moaned and thrust his tongue deeper into his best friend’s ass. It felt wet and soft, yet so damn hot, with Frank’s shaky breath hitting Gerard’s ass every few seconds, and the way his fingers kept moving rhythmically. Gerard was so fucking glad he’d lost the rock paper scissors, because fuck, how could he have lived his life without _that_?  
  
He groaned in protest when Frank pulled away, leaving him cold and open and fucking desperate for more. “Don’t you fucking stop, you asshole, just-”  
  
“My jaw fucking hurts,” Frank chuckled in an apologizing manner. “Do you wanna try the toy?”  
  
Fuck, Gerard had completely forgotten about that. But god yes, he wanted to have the fucking toy, and then he wanted to have Frank’s dick deep inside his fucking ass. So he nodded, another groan coming from his lips as he pushed back, begging for more. His cock was leaking, desperate for some attention, but the sensations on his ass were new and fucking exciting and hot as hell, and it wasn’t like Gerard could wrap a hand around his dick when he needed both of them to stop himself from slumping forward. The pleasure made him kind of weak.  
  
Frank picked up the dildo and then Gerard heard him squirt some more lube onto it. “Okay, so...” Frank started as Gerard waited patiently. “This thing is pretty uh, small. So you should be able to take it. Do you want the vibration?”  
  
Okay, if somebody had told Gerard the thing could fucking vibrate, he wouldn’t have questioned it in the first place. “God, yes,” he gasped, not even feeling awkward for being needy anymore, it was that bad.  
  
“Good.” Frank positioned it on Gerard’s fairly well-stretched hole then, making him inhale sharply. “Ready?”  
  
Gerard only nodded, moaning when Frank was pressing the dildo into him. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt as bad as he’d expected, the slick toy sliding into him inch by inch, and soon enough Frank stopped moving it altogether.  
  
“Gerard, you-” Frank gasped behind him. “God, you’re taking this so fucking well. I… I can’t believe this is actually happening, fuck...”  
  
“I know. God, Frankie, shit. Keep going, okay?”  
  
“Do you feel alright?” he asked, sounding concerned.  
  
Gerard nodded. “Yeah. More than that. Are you?”  
  
“I’ve never been so fucking hard, Gee. So yeah. Pretty damn alright.”  
  
“Better hurry up, then,” Gerard said with a slight giggle, wiggling his ass onto the toy and hissing as it nudged his prostate. “Holy shit-”  
  
“Right there?” Frank hummed, aiming the toy for that exact spot as he kept moving it in and out. He then turned on the vibrations and Gerard entire body made a jolt, his mouth going slack at the suddenly increased pleasure.  
  
“More, more, please,” Gerard babbled. He was feeling light-headed and so fucking good, the toy making him see stars with every single thrust. “Harder.”  
  
“You kinda have a dirty mouth,” Frank commented before speeding up, his movements having Gerard’s arms cave so he landed face first on the mattress, ass high in the air.  
  
“Fuck, fucking fuck me, Frank,” Gerard gasped mindlessly, unable to focus on anything but the intense pleasure. “H-Hurry up, come on.”  
  
“You sure you’re prepped and stuff?”  
  
“ _Yes_. Fucking come on, Jesus fucking Christ.”  
  
Frank pulled out and turned the vibrations off, the only sound filling the room both of their harsh pantings. It took Frank a few seconds and a sharp “Hurry, fucker” from Gerard to get a move on. He grabbed a condom and the lube and slicked his cock up, a filthy moan escaping his lips as Gerard tried to stay somewhat patient, his ass swaying meaningfully.  
  
He stilled when Frank’s cock was pressed up against him, a shaky hand positioned on Gerard’s hip, stroking his skin.  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” Gerard nodded heftily, biting his lip.  
  
He cried out when Frank was pushing in, his girth so fucking more painful than the dildo. Gerard grabbed the sheets harshly, hiding his face in them as he kept keening, face grimacing in pain.  
  
“Fuck. Sorry, I’m sorry, do you need me to pull out?” Frank asked, voice high-pitched in concern and the effort it cost not to pound into Gerard.  
  
“N-No, fuck. Just, just wait, okay? Oh my god...” Gerard forced himself to relax and take a few deep breaths, air leaving his lungs only shakily. The pain did actually get more bearable though so he, not wanting to keep Frank stuck in the sweet torture of only having his tip inside of him and dying to go further, nodded and told Frank to keep going after a few moments.  
  
Frank pushed the rest of his cock in oh so slowly, fingers caressing Gerard’s hips in a soothing way. He kept muttering comforting words Gerard couldn’t understand, he was too busy not breaking out in tears as Frank’s dick steadily filled him up. God, he’d never felt this kind of pain before, never felt so full and fucking used, and shit, when Frank shifted and brushed his prostate once again, making Gerard cry out, but in pleasure this time… that’s when he found out he fucking loved it.  
  
“You okay?” Frank panted.  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard answered hoarsely. “Yeah. God, Frankie, do it, come on. Fuck me.”  
  
Frank hummed low in his throat, waiting another second or two before inching back and moving into Gerard gingerly. He groaned and gripped his best friend’s hips tighter, seeking for some kind of support, and Gerard managed to remove his fingers from the pillow he was grasping. He moved his hand back to where Frank was holding his hips and interlaced their fingers, Frank immediately responding by gripping his hand hard. The position was kind of awkward with most of Gerard’s weight now resting on his shoulder against the bed, but the touch reassured the both of them and encouraged Frank to build a slow rhythm.  
  
“Fuck. Gee, I- I never fucking knew… God, you’re tight. You’re so fucking tight...”  
  
Frank’s voice made Gerard shiver in pleasure, all hot and strained and so damn sexy. He moaned in response and moved his hips back onto his best friend’s cock, unable to form coherent sentences still.  
  
Soon Frank sped up a bit and his thrusts became more powerful. Each one made Gerard’s body jolt forward, his head pressing into the pillow and breathy _ah_ noises trembling from his slack lips. His mind was spinning without actually thinking anything. He was getting fucked in the ass by his best friend. Realizing this during actually having sex with Frank made his heart speed up and he clutched Frank’s hand firmer, wanting to let him know what he was thinking without having to talk. Gerard felt so fucking good, but there was more. Despite the enormous pleasure making his stomach tingle, he also was so fucking grateful Frank had talked him into this. He was also relieved this actually had turned out alright, and after having started properly, wasn’t that weird anymore. Frank’s cock was making him see starts, and Gerard could tell by Frank’s curses and moans that steadily grew louder that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this a lot.  
  
Suddenly Frank’s fingers detached from Gerard’s and he was pulling back, and out, out of Gerard’s needy ass.  
  
“What the fuck?” Gerard whined, propping himself up on his elbow to turn his head. Frank looked right back at him, flustered and fucking out of breath, his face red and a bit sweaty, single strands of his dark hair clinging to his forehead. Shit, he was so hot.  
  
“I… I’m kinda close,” Frank admitted with a frown, looking at his best friend apologetically.

  
“So what? Just get… get back in there, okay? Don’t stop.”  
  
“I thought maybe...” he started, gnawing at his bottom lip as his eyes became insecure. “Maybe we can finish, uh, with you on… on your back? Because I don’t feel like, _super_ awkward anymore, and this is going pretty good, right? And… I wanna see you. I don’t want to end my first time looking at your back because you could be anybody like that. I wanna, you know. Remember it was with you. You’re important to me, and-”  
  
Gerard was oddly touched by this and found himself nodding, spinning around and spreading his legs willingly. He felt shame rush through his body as he basically offered himself like that, and he sort of felt like some whore, but Frank’s hesitant eyes immediately grew warm and he smiled at him, not even looking at Gerard’s cock or his bared entrance, but merely his face.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered before moving above Gerard again, one elbow next to Gerard’s head as the other hand moved down to push his cock back into him.  
  
Gerard watched Frank’s face as he penetrated him once again. He saw his eyelids flutter and his jaw go slack, a filthy moan slipping from his lips in pleasure. Gerard himself was being pretty loud, his hands wandering up Frank’s hot body to cling to his shoulders, wanting him close, wanting to _feel_ him.  
  
“This...” Frank breathed with furrowed brows. “This is better, right? Are you okay?”  
  
Gerard nodded slowly. “Yeah. This feels more… more _real_ , in a way. God, yeah.”  
  
Frank set a pace that had the both of them panting harshly as their eyes stayed on each other’s faces. Gerard couldn’t look away, couldn’t help the tingling feeling in his stomach increase as he took Frank’s cock over and over and Frank was just right there, watching him, supporting him. At some point Gerard’s eyes did slip shut, though, pleasure disabling him from thinking straight or controlling his body. And then there was something cold grazing his bottom lip, followed by something incredibly warm and wet, and when Gerard pried his eyes open he saw that Frank was kissing him, his face so close to Gerard that he looked blurred. Frank seemed to be nervous about this because simultaneously his thrusts became slower, more hesitant.  
  
Gerard kissed him back after a few seconds, his clouded brain taking in what was happening. He pressed his lips against Frank’s responsive ones, the both of them moaning when they started to kiss heatedly and Frank’s rhythm grew forceful. Gerard darted his tongue out, licking over Frank’s bottom lip and his fucking gorgeous piercing, and Frank’s tongue was right there, joining Gerard’s, exploring his best friend'a mouth. Gerard had never kissed somebody before, and he knew neither had Frank. He also knew this probably wasn’t what either of them had ever imagined their first kiss to be like, but man… it was nice.  
  
When Frank pulled back, his lips were all shiny and pink, curled into a smile that Gerard returned immediately. His eyes were glowing and so fucking pretty that Gerard doubted this even was real life anymore, but there was this amazing feeling in his ass that told him this was _very_ real after all.  
  
“Please touch me,” Gerard begged quietly, moaning when Frank quickly wrapped his fingers around his cock. This also was the first time ever anybody but Gerard himself had touched his member, and fuck, this was good. Frank’s hand felt unfamiliar and foreign as he started jerking him fast, making Gerard thrash underneath him and the heat in his stomach increase.  
  
“I’m close,” Gerard panted as he rocked his hips up repeatedly. “Fuck, so- so fucking close…”  
  
“Me too. I wanna… I wanna feel you cum around me. Can you do that? Please?”  
  
“God yeah.”  
  
Frank was pushing his lips against Gerard’s once more, his teeth biting down on Gerard’s bottom lip experimentally. When their tongues collided once more, his orgasm made Gerard’s entire body jolt up, forcing Frank’s cock deeper into him. It seemed to go on for ever, waves of pleasure making him twitch and groan into Frank’s mouth, before he slumped back down, feeling completely boneless. Frank’s rhythm was faltering now, Gerard knew he was almost there. Three thrusts more and Frank was cumming in his ass, Gerard’s name and multiple curses on his lips that made Gerard’s heart swell as he opened his eyes and looked at Frank’s handsome face. His cock twitched inside of him, throbbing as his muscles contracted and relaxed repeatedly.  
  
“Shit. Gerard, I… fuck,” Frank panted as he pulled out. He removed the condom and threw it in the trash that was right by the bed and let his body drop onto the mattress next to where Gerard was still catching his breath, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.  
  
“So...” Gerard started after a while. “You… you liked it?”  
  
Frank grunted. “ _Liked_ it? Dude, you… your fucking ass is perfect. Like, it’s so tight and hot and… god, the noises you make. Just. _Fuck_. That was so fucking… good.”  
  
“Your cock felt pretty fucking good, too.” Gerard smirked at him. “And your fingers. And your tongue. Holy shit, Frank.”  
  
“Thank you,” Frank giggled shyly. “I just wanted to try that, you know? Seemed like a good idea.”  
  
“It was a good idea.”  
  
Frank grinned and moved a little closer to plant a kiss on Gerard’s cheek. “I’m glad we did that. And… thank you.”  
  
“My pleasure,” Gerard chuckled, meaning it. “Seriously. I need to thank you, I feel like.”  
  
Frank hummed but shook his head, placing his sweaty forehead on Gerard’s shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, breaths slowly normalizing again, and Gerard’s eyelids were fucking heavy all of the sudden. He felt like he could just fall asleep like that… until something started itching on his stomach and he looked down to find his own semen on his belly, a fucking lot of it too, slowly drying and feeling disgusting as fuck.  
  
“Ugh,” he made, drawing Frank’s attention to the mess on his skin.  
  
“Maybe you need a shower,” Frank suggested.  
  
Gerard grumbled and shook his head, hating the thought of having to get up to wash his body when he was warm and comfortable and tired. “Maybe _you_ need a shower,” he retorted weakly.  
  
“Maybe... _we_ need a shower.” Frank got on his elbow to look at Gerard with a raised brow, a questioning look on his face.  
  
“Maybe we do...” Gerard grinned.  
  
“Maybe we should start round two after the shower?” Frank suggested with a seemingly innocent smile.  
  
“Maybe we should start round two _in_ the shower.”  
  
They looked at each other for another second, beaming, and then got off the bed at once. Frank barely remembered to grab the condom and the bottle of lube before Gerard had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him into the bathroom.


End file.
